defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
AB13 Fighter Rankings
Informal Ranking of each fighter type (work in progress). If anyone has any ideas for categories for Champs, just let me know. Also, do you think I should include Scouts and Warlocks? Wizards (target-all guru's) Grade A: 1. Boldewin 2. Wyldenrose 3. Aranethea (potentially stronger than Boldewin when equipped with a Star Helm) 4. Illenswift 5. Ugurnaszir 6. Herard Grade B: 7. Ogiva 8. Sita Grade C: 9. Ebustrone 10. Ditmar 11. Benno 12. Blacktide 13. Enshunu Mages (single-target guru's) Grade A: 1. Serslough 2. Glacierwalker Ijiraq(potentially stronger than Serslough when equipped with Sylvan Robe or Verge of Clarity) 3. Wigo 4. Ebbi 5. Shagaraktiyash(Technically a Guru-Champ, is classified in the next best place, please note high HP and low AGI) 6. Theodi Grade B: 7. Stonesong 8. Iudith 9. Ahati-waqrat (stronger than Munawwirtum with the Piquel Cape) 10. Gherard 11. Machtild 12. Munawwirtum Grade C: 13. Avva 14. Wela 15. Blackspill 16. Tauthe Rogues (preempt-all) Grade A: 1. Enzuna 2. Ataneedusu 3. Diurpaneus 4. Dilgan 5. Ironclad (potentially stronger than Dilgan when equipped with Noon Star) 6. Amaralice Grade B: 7. Audelinea 8. Goldfleece Grade C: 9. Pinaria 10. Messia 11. Zuuthusu 12. Rosemane 13. Fondwell Rogues (single-target preempt) Grade A: 1. Vivinna 2. Mamarce (potentially stronger than Vivinna when equipped with a Pyromancer's Blade or Blazing Bident) 3. Esmellion (potentially stronger than Mamarce when equipped with a Noon Star) 4. Mehrdad Grade B: 4. Aniasse 5. Araziia (potentially stronger than Aniasse when equipped with a max Noon Star) 6. Lecne 7. Seianti Grade C: 8. Aubyzant 9. Evenglory 10. Darkbloom Rogues (sting-all) Grade A: 1. Montu, God of War 2. Numesie 3. Tarquin 4. Enten Grade B: 4. Eriacu 5. Noosewane Rogues (Single-target Sting) 1. Udo 2. Shamas Warlocks (Raid) Grade A: 1. Nergal-Sar-Ussur 2. Urhammu 3. Odin Stormgod 4. Fravardin 5. Vulca 6. Torquistador Grade B 7. Thocero 8. Heliotrooper 9. Lidan-Gula 10. Thesanthei Grade C: 11. Zhubin 12. Kavie 13. Rhosemadder Warlocks (PvP) Grade A: 1. Urhammu 2. Volaikha 3. Wrangoliath 4. Odin Stormgod Grade B: 5. Nergal-Sar-Ussur 6. Torquistador 7. Fravardin 8. Heliotrooper 9. Lidan-Gula 10. Thesanthei Grade C: 11. Anagalshu 12. Zhubin 13. Kavie Champs (ATK champs) Grade A: 1. Nebuchadnezzar 2. Baraz 3. Malakhloros 4. Plecu 5. Lidunnamu 6. Iaazipaa 7. Ira, Hypnotic Specter Grade B: 8. Nin-Akha-Guddu 9. Velthur 10. Darrius 11. Tideborn 12. Gemeti 13. Ksathra 14. Valiander 15. Ambarender Grade C: 15. Roshanara 16. Payam 17. Lamenkhaur 18. Xsayarsa 19. Dablosi 20. Cinouboila 21. Verdalance 22. Mushezibitu 23. Wheatsap Grade D: 24. Kansbar 25. Mirza Champs (DEF champs) Grade A: 1. Zertnai 2. Onikys 3. Jaleh (Statistically he is stronger than Onikys, however Inspirit Self puts Onikys at an advantage) 4. Bit-Nur 5. Fohncross Grade B: 6. Emeric 7. Enheduana 8. Tishpak 9. Rozicrysti 10. Gaga 11. Nabu-u-Sabsi Grade C: 12. Belili 13. Mayehem 14. Leguminius Champs (AGI champs) Grade A: 1. Parvaiz (Inferior in stats, but has the advantage with a superb skill) 2. Grimpenius 3. Sirara 4. Flakkenbury 5. Petoporus 6. Kuri 7. Zalmoxis 8. Tancrevas 9. Namtar 10. Bronzenail Grade B: 11. Bel-Sum-Iscun 12. Heydar Grade C: 13. Slateshanks 14. Decaeneus 15. Zyraxes 16. Labashi Grade D: 17. Adrahasis 18. Keratalios 19. Kastubili 20. Neversaw 21. Drymead Champs (TANK champs) Grade A: 1. Zertnai 2. Tishpak 3. Rozicrysti 4. Gaga 5. Nabu-u-Sabsi 6. Paku 7. Comosicus 8. Belili 9. Mayehem Grade B: 10. Izdubar 11. Heydar 12. Plumandias Grade C: 13. Pubba 14. Vermilitas 15. Zyraxes 16. Adrahasis Scouts Grade A 1. Ukani Grade B 2. Darlghast Grade C 3. Griefall Not categorized yet: Pix/Vox Champs.e Category:Guide Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Comparison